The Storm Before The Calm
by Calpal Tunnel Of Love
Summary: This was made by me and Qwertyuio Paz. This series takes place in a world where heartless have taken over everything, only leaving resistance groups to help restore human civilization to its former glory, instead of letting it crumble to ashes.
1. The Beginning

Imagine the universe.

Quick, what's the first word to come to your mind?

Big?

Right. It's big. Really big. With many planets, worlds, constellations, homes...

Now imagine a small black dot, right over a planet. Heartless. That planet's gone, taken over by the heartless. Not much of an impact.

Take half of that dot and move it to another planet, the other half to another different one, leaving the other planet a barren wasteland. Soon, those planets have the black dot.

Repeat the halving of the dot as many times as you wish. The planets get eaten up quickly, don't you think?

Wouldn't anybody stop them?

Well, Sora did for a while. He placed a big dent into the heartless's count. It haltered the process of taking over planets by a bit. That's good, right?

Traverse Town. A place where people go once their planets are destroyed. It's flourishing like never before, ships are coming leaving every second. And waves of people are appearing there.

Those planets are disappearing off the map, the inhabitants either heartless or on Traverse. Is it possible that maybe, during the mass shippage to Traverse, a heartless got shipped by mistake?

All those people, all those hearts. All for the taking. An all you can eat buffet for free. Even more heartless, they spread, causing even more people to go to Traverse. Rinse and repeat for a few years or so.

Now, pause time for a moment. Wastelands are far too common, civilization is coming to an end as we know it. But, there are a few core groups scattered about the worlds who share one common goal: peace. They try to bring an end to this, and they're somewhat succeeding.

On their own planets.

But one planet has finished a bit faster than the others, they had fifteen people, all strong in their own ways, fighting the heartless off, as well as countless other people who were slain in combat. They freed Twilight Town of its chains, and now four stay there to make sure things don't get too out of hand. The other eleven travel to other worlds, just to hopefully help those in need. Would they encounter Sora, Riku, or Kairi? The question crossed their minds often, but was barely even spoken of in whispers.

They had a common bond, they were all from Twilight Town. But, now that Twilight Town was secure? They could travel the worlds, helping others where help was needed.

That was eighty years ago.

I am Sasha Luminarium, Kaze's son. I always knew he had something heroic about him, but I never figured out once. I didn't know my mother, and Kaze was the only one who was ever really there from his little group that wasn't estranged in hopes of not remembering the hell the endured.

The light poured into the hospital building, I was watching a tree blow casually in the wind, bathed in the golden morning sunlight. It was so beautiful... But how could anything be beautiful today? My father was on his death bed, waiting out the remainder of his life. I could tell he hated it.

"Sasha... Come closer." His voice still managed to be strong, yet gentle, even in death. ONe of the reasons I loved my father. I did as I was told, I coulnd't refuse. He slipped me a small journal, not in very good condition at all. The front was blank, as was the back. I opened it up, and a small picture fell out. My father, looking young, with a bunch of other people. About twenty, but I coulnd't count, it was too hard to think at the time.

"Dad..." Kaze was to hear none of it. He shook his head.

"Sasha. Spread the word about this, you're the only hope of keeping the memory alive. Don't worry about me, I'll be in a better place... Go, Sasha..."

It was slightly comforting to know his last word was my name.

-  
Note: This was written in collaboration with this guy-- /qwertyuiopaz 


	2. Introductions

Day one.

The road ahead was a long one, and there was no light at the end of the tunnel. If only proverbs could take effect in real life, huh?

Twilight Town. The place of everlasting twilight. Some thought it was beautiful, some couldn't care less, some hated it. Kaze was one of the people who really couldn't care less.

The soft breeze filled the air, it smelled of smoke. The trees flowed with the wind, and the dried up remains of the leaves on those trees fell off. Kaze shook his head, sitting up in his small cot in the middle of the night. He was in an installation in a military camp, made to pretect him and all around him. The leader was none other than the famous General Warren, who quickly rose through the ranks and was chosen to lead the offense against the heartless.

Kaze was too young to join the army, and thus was placed in a group with similar people, those who couldn't go in the army due to their age or conduct. Though, most people got along here. He was on the bottom bunk, with a girl named Callie on the bunk above him. She was snoring loudly, but Kaze was able to put up with it on most nights.

Also in his little barrackslike location, were a bunch of other people. Callie and he were close to the window. Next to their bunk bed was one belonging to Layla Waters, and a man named Burton. Burton had the top bunk. He was... Big. Muscular, rather. He was easily the most fir for a military of them all, but he wasn't disciplined. Layla didn't fight much with weapons. She preferred to use spiked shoes and martial arts. It was strange, but it worked. And she could use magic. Kaze and Layla were pretty god friends, in fact, they all were. They shared a little bond, in the barracks.

Burton normally wore all leather armor, preferring to wear that instead of clothes. He had very short hair, almost bald. He said he didn't need to have to do any extra things like comb his hair, he didn't like to waste time. Layla normally wore a shirt that blended seamlessly from dark blue to dark red, and had long black hair. She had blue-green eyes, Burton brown. Both skin tones on them were tanned. Burton normally used a large broadsword in battle.

The next two were brother and sister. Gerik and Lily. They both had stringy, blond hair. Gerik's was straw colored, and Lily's was more of a strawberry-blond color. Gerik wore a teal and red handband, with a teal robe, and a red undershirt and red pants. He wore no belt, he didn't need one. Layla wore her hair in pigtails, and she has a nice dress that she could actually move around in. Gerik and Amy both had hazel eyes, and both used swords. Geirk preffered a katana, Lily a rapier. But, the biggest difference between the two of them beside their gender was that Lily couldn't talk. She communicated with a pad of paper and a pencil she always brought around with her.

The next bunk down belonged to Megan and Aiko. Megan was pale, had very light coplored hair, and green eyes. She wore a black and white striped shirt with tight, black pants with a loose belt and a few chains, that could be detached. She could disconnect the two chains and use them for collars on animals, she had the ability to make them fight for the group. Megan also knew pressure points, and had a cane she used to poke and smack pressure points. The only reason she wasn't in the militia was because heartless don't have pressure points. Aiko had blond hair, blue eyes, she was short, innocent, and sweet. She normally wore bright colors like pink and yellow, and always somehow managed to find a flower and put it in her hair. She couldn't fight at all, all she knew how to use was defensive magic.

There were two more, and one of them belonged to Garrett and Seth. They weren't real brothers, but they acted like it. Seth had green eyes and short, brown hair, with a camoflauge t-shirt and faded jeans, he wore things strictly for comfort. He was deadly with an axe, but was too laid back for the army. Garrett wore a flannel shirt with a loose, white undershirt, faded jeans as well went with that. He was equally as deadly from afar with his crossbow, but was too wild for the army.

Then there was James and Sasha, both not in the army due to wanting not to fight. Sasha was shy, had a slight stutter, and was pale. He had medium-length, platinum blonde hair and deep blue eyes, matching the sapphire on his cane he used to cast magic through. It helped him aim. He used offensive magic, which was a strange thing to know how to use for a person like him. James wore white robes and healed, helping Callie in that aspect. He has short, red hair and sky blue eyes. He preferred to use a long staff to fight, though he was awkward fighting melee with it. He was perfectly calm in any situation and is a born leader.

They had a chair in the corner, which was the sleeping place of the last two people who also slept in there. One, Josh, was insane. Not all the time, though. He tended to switch back and forth between totally out of it and normal. He was likeable in both situations, and while insane all he really did that was out of the ordinary was overreact to everything and say strange things, randomly. He used illusions, preferring to make it look like Josh had a flamethrower instead of actually having one. Less cost, right?

On his lap was a cat, counted as the last member of their little group. He was a light blue color, and used ice magic to attack enemies. He was surprisingly strong and agile, but always ran the risk of being absently kicked or stepped on. He communicated through people's minds. He didn't actually talk, but it seemed like he did. And he could direct conversations at only one person, or multiple. He claimed to be over eight hundred years old, and everyone believed him. He had a British accent.

Those who remembered that day talked for years of its peace, even though all day they were either bored stiff or working. To most, laying their lives on the line for a group of strangers wasn't their cup of tea. 


End file.
